The Phone Call
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin's life is in danger and the only way out is for Jason to marry her to save her and kick Carly out will he do it? What will Carly do? What danger is Robin facing? What will Robin do about Carly? Is Jason willing to let Michael go to save Robin? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE PHONE CALL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: starts in February 1999 this story and Testing Jason are similar

PROLOGUE

Robin had left Port Charles and went to France and her adviser at Sorbonne told her that she needed a time away from Port Charles and school because of the frame of mind she was in and the shape she was in body wise. She had lost weight so she talked to her Uncle Mac and it was decided that she would go to Italy to vacation. She took time on her vacation because the adviser wanted her refreshed so when she started at the Sorbonne. While in Italy on the last day she saw something she wasn't supposed to see and she was taken to the head of the Italian organization instead of killed because of who she was in regards to Duke Lavery, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. What will they do to her? Kill her, she wondered and didn't really care.

CHAPTER ONE

The head of the Italian and France Organizations wasn't sure what to do with Robin Scorpio now that she was no longer with Jason Morgan. With what Robin saw and could learn she had the capability to take down the organization of both those countries, but would she? That was the question. Plus would Corinthos and Morgan object to them killing her? Robin Scorpio said no they wouldn't care. Jason would rather have a fake family than a real family with her. As for Sonny she told them he had turned his back on her. So what to do that was the question? Robin had connections with law enforcement also. She could destroy them. They thought on it and talked to Robin and found out why she was in Italy. They learned about how Jason and Sonny had treated her and all for a tramp named Carly. They learned a lot from Robin Scorpio and decided that she would not sell them out but with the law enforcement side they had to do something, something they didn't want to do. They had to kill her unless Jason Morgan married her and Sonny Corinthos also said that they had nothing to worry about and they both agreed to keep Robin quiet about what she saw and learned. Givonio Pierre picked up the phone and reluctantly made the call to Sonny Corinthos.

Sonny Corinthos was not in a good mood and neither was Jason Morgan, they were trying to figure out what Moreno was up to, the phone rang and Sonny thought about ignoring it, but he figured it might be about Moreno and it might be important.

An irritated Sonny answered "Corinthos"

"This is Givonio Pierre Merdenana and I need some help from you about a Robin Scorpio."

"Do not trust her, she will betray you like she betrayed me." Jason said, having heard because of Sonny putting it on speakerphone.

"Thank you. Where do I send her body to after I kill her?"

"What do you mean kill her? Her body?" Jason asked, having a bad feeling.

"Yes, here maybe this will help. You have it on speaker so both of you can hear what is going on in my office. Speak up, Robin."

"Hi." Both Sonny and Jason know she is crying.

"What is going on, Robin?"

Givonio Pierre says, "Tell Corinthos and Morgan what is going on."

"I am in Italy and I saw something I wasn't supposed to see and now I know more than the Italian and French organizations wants me to know. Givonio Pierre said he is going to kill me."

"Givonio Pierre, don't kill Robin, please." Sonny says, suddenly scared for his little sister and he realizes that, that is what she is, his little sister. "What can I do to get you to let her live?"

"Nothing Corinthos, you can't save Robin Scorpio because it was Morgan who said that she could noto be trusted because she betrayed him."

"What do I have to do?" Jason said, resigned.

"There is only one way and I mean only one way I will let her live and that is for you, Mr. Morgan to marry Robin Scorpio and guarantee that she will never talk about what she saw and knows about our organizations. Mr. Morgan, what is your answer?"

"You want me to marry Robin after everything that has happened between us? NO WAY!"

"Okay, of that is your answer, Jimbo take Ms. Scorpio and kill her."

Jason hears this and he hears Robin, who he can tell is scared. "Sonny tell Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie that I love them. Please make sure they know, and how sorry I am for lying to them for so long. Please Sonny."

"They know, but I will tell them." Sonny says, tearing up,

"Hold it." Jason said, "Givonio Pierre is this the only way? To marry Robin?"

"Yes, this is the only way. You marry her or she dies. There is no other way for Ms. Scorpio to live. You marry her and guarantee she won't talk or she dies."

"When do I have to marry her?" Jason asks, resigned.

"We will meet in Las Vegas, Nevada and the wedding will be there."

"I have a question if I may?" Robin asked.

Givonio Pierre nods his head that she may ask a question.

"Where are Carly and Michael living?"

"With me in Penthouse 2. Why?"

"I will not live with you then. I will not be second best to her again. I will not live with her and have a whole town pity me again if I have to live with her I will cheerfully kill her."

"Well you will be living here with us."

"No, Mr. Morgan she won't actually. You have a choice since Ms. Scorpio doesn't want to live with the tramp Carly you will either marry Robin and move the tramp out or you keep the tramp and I kill Ms. Scorpio. So what's it going to be you get rid of the tramp and save Ms. Scorpio's life and when I say you get rid of the tramp I mean she no longer lives with you or lives off of you? You are no longer her friend and since Ms. Scorpio has informed me you are not this Michael's real father you give him up too. I realize that this is a lot to handle but to save Ms. Scorpio's life this is what is to happen and of course there will never be a divorce between you two, if there is I will kill Ms. Scorpio. Now ask yourself this Mr. Morgan,how will you feel if I kill Ms. Scorpio and you could have stopped it? How will you feel? Ms. Scorpio tells me you have a good heart. She loves you. How ill you feel if you choose Carly and Michael again and she dies which is what will happen that's a guarantee. Now choose which one?"

Jason looks at Sonny and then Jason says "I will marry Robin and I will stop supporting Carly."

"Jason. Thank you." Robin said, crying.

"Okay now we meet in Las Vegas in twelve hours and Morgan you marry Robin Scorpio. We can get rings and wedding attire in Las Vegas. Make sure you are in Vegas in twelve hours. Between now and when we meet you in Las Vegas you might want to get rid of the tramp and her son. Move her out today and get rid of her also you might want to turn your rights to this child over to his rightful father AJ. Ms. Scorpio seems like a nice lady and I think she deserves to be put first. I think you were wrong to choose anyone above Ms. Scorpio and especially a tramp like Carly and her son Michael. I respect Ms. Scorpio, she told me what all went on between you all and her and she kept saying that you Mr. Morgan was a good guy but that Carly and her lies had made you unrecognizable to her. She said she used to trust you and love you with everything in her but lately you just didn't care about her or her feelings. She said that she loved you more than anything and that she wanted you to be happy and said she no longer made you happy that you had fallen in love with Carly and didn't know how to break up with her to be with the ones you really loved. What I have seen Mr. Morgan you are a lucky man. Just think about that and I will see you in twelve hours." Givonio Pierre Merdenana hangs up the phone on a shocked Jason.

"What do I do, Sonny?"

"What I would do first is toss Carly out, make her live with Bobbie again and don't let her take the fur coat, the diamonds and everything else that she bought with your money and threw in Robin's face and give them to a charity. Then get new beds delivered and throw the old ones out and give to Goodwill or Salvation Army. Let Robin redecorate the penthouse making it her home. After kicking Carly out of your life, and I do mean out of your life and I'm sorry about you losing Michael but I am not sorry you are doing this because otherwise Robin will die. Now let's get busy. First off let's kick that whore Carly out."

"You have never liked her, have you?"

"No, I never have. You cheated on Robin with her too." Sonny said. "No, I never have."

"Let's get to work we only have so much time to get to Las Vegas."

Jason and Sonny walk out of the penthouse and into Jason's penthouse to kick the tramp out.

Please review! What do you like or dislike


	2. Chapter 2

THE PHONE CALL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: starts in February 1999

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Let's get to work we only have so much time to get to Las Vegas."

Jason and Sonny walk out of the penthouse and into Jason's penthouse to kick the tramp out.

They walk into the penthouse which Carly didn't notice, she was on the phone talking to Lorraine, looking out the window at Port Charles, "The Saint did almost exactly what I thought she would do when I told her what I would do to Jason. That I had intended to drug Jason the night Michael was conceived and when I told her I intended to drug Jason so he could get me pregnant and he would have to marry me to see his child well she ran right to AJ like I knew she would. I knew she would lose Jason and now I am with Jason and he will fall in love with me since I am Michael's mother. Too bad Jason didn't listen to the little angel but I knew he would hate her for telling AJ the truth about Michael's paternity. Yes, everything is going according to plan. The saint is gone. Even Sonny Corinthos tossed her out of his life without listening to her. Great for me. I knew that if Jason and Sonny thought she betrayed them that she would be out of my life and she is and I am Jason's woman now. It's just a matter of time before he marries me. To keep Michael of course. I've got Jason and Sonny right where I want them." The line goes dead and Carly calls Lorraine's name and no answer. She then turns and sees a very angry Jason and Sonny.

"You set Robin up!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Carly said to Sonny, hoping to lie her way out of this. She doesn't know what all they heard.

"You lied to me. You set Robin up to tell AJ the truth about Michael knowing that I would help you. I lost Robin because of you. I thought I was helping a friend keep her baby, but I was being set up and Robin was set up by you and so I sent her away. You will leave and take Michael to Bobbie's or to the Q's and I will send the stuff I want you to have to you. You will not keep the diamonds, the fur coat or anything else you bought with my money. You will leave now because after what you have done if you stay here I will kill you for what you have done. I did just what you wanted me to do and I lost Robin because of you and you set her up to take the fall and you did that extremely well. Now you leave now and Michael will be with you shortly. I am going to have Leticia take him where I think he should now go and I am not telling you where. Now get out you are my enemy now."

"Jason, you have to understand, I love you" is as far as she gets.

"Get out, NOW!" Jason roars scaring Carly.

"Jason, I did it for us and for Michael, so we could be a family like we were meant to be." Carly starts crying.

"No you did it for you and if you actually cared about me you would have known how happy I was with Robin. I wanted to help you and you took advantage of it. Robin was my family, but you never were you were just a friend, I thought you were anyway. I was wrong and I was wrong not to listen to Robin. Get out of my sight before I kill you!" Jason yells at her. He feels so stupid.

Carly looks at Jason and how angry he is and looks at Sonny and sees the same anger. She knows she needs to leave and went upstairs to get Michael. When she comes down several minutes later she is surprised to see AJ, she forgot it was his day to have Michael. "AJ now is not the time to visit with Michael, Jason and I are in the middle of something."

"Really, maybe lying and betraying Jason and setting Robin up to leave her home because of you. You know Carly, I can't believe even you would do that, but I should after what you have already done to me. I will be taking Michael to the mansion. You can either come or stay here don't matter to me, but Michael is going to the mansion."

"Jason, he won't allow that."

"He is signing over his rights to Michael to me. The birth certificate is going to be changed. I will be put on it as father."

"What is he talking about Jason?" Carly said getting scared. Was she going to lose her son? No not possible not after everything she had done she could not lose her son. "Please call Justice."

"I already called Justice while you were upstairs and he is getting the documents ready to turn my rights over to AJ."

"You can't turn Michael over to AJ and the Quartermaine's." Carly was past scared now, she was petrified that she would lose Michael and knew she would without Jason. "I will just call Justice and have him destroy those papers. I will not have AJ being part of Michael's life. I will fight you on this and Justice will win."

"Justice is _my_ lawyer not yours. You have to get your own lawyer. You will not be using Justice. He will not be working on you keeping Michael any longer. You screwed up when you set up Robin and I will never forgive you for that. Now get out!" Jason said scaring Michael when he yelled at Carly.

Jason walked over and took Michael from Carly and said, "I am sorry that I won't be able to see you and be your father any more but I will always do what is in your best interest and having a mother like Carly is not it. I love you, Michael." He walks over and hands Michael to AJ and then takes the diaper bag from a shocked Carly and hands it to AJ.

Carly comes out of her shocked state and tries to take Michael from AJ which does not work and Jason tells AJ, "If you need any help AJ, you just have to ask. I will help you any way I can. Now I'm sorry but I have an appointment and can't miss it so Carly get out. AJ I will see you soon. I will talk to you about what we were discussing later but for now I want everyone out of here and I want your key to my place Carly. You are no longer welcome here."

Sonny finally says something he has been so mad that he knew he better not open his mouth otherwise he would cheerfully kill Carly. He thought about ordering her killed, but Jason was handling it and he needed to take care of it. After all it was his mess to clean up. "Jason, we have to go soon."

"Yes we do. Carly leave now. If I have to say it again the guards will be the ones that show you out and I know Johnny would like that."

"Fine you will regret this. Robin will not forgive you, you chose another woman and her son over her. She won't forgive that easily. Not even Saint Robin, will do that. She can't give you a baby and I can."

"Shut up I never have cared about that. I love Robin and I will get her back and I will never let her down again. Now get the hell out of my penthouse." Jason says, opening the door up and telling Marco, "Get this piece of trash out of my sight. Carly is no longer welcome here. She is to hand over her key. If she refuses search her purse and her until you know she doesn't have it." Carly realizes he is serious. She digs in her pocket and hands her key back to Jason.

"Now, Johnny come in here, Marco make sure Carly is put into a taxi and headed for the Brownstone unless she is going to go to the Mansion which is where Michael is going to live. That is up to AJ though." He shuts the door after Johnny comes in, but tells AJ "AJ when I get Michael's stuff packed up I will send it to you at the Mansion. If you need me starting day after tomorrow I will be available for you. Carly, you don't contact me for anything, you are dead to me." Jason shuts the door.

"Johnny, I trust you so I am going to tell you that Carly is no longer wanted here under any circumstances. No matter what. I am going to get Robin and bring her home. I want new beds in here, I want all of Carly's stuff out of here. The diamonds, furs and stuff like this she is not to have we will donate that stuff to be auctioned off. I want all this weird stuff that Carly liked out of here. I want it out of here tonight. I am going to go get Robin and bring her home."

"I'm happy you finally have your head on straight. Robin is a great woman and I hated seeing her hurt by you time and time again."

"You are a good friend Johnny and I am glad to have my head on straight. Now can I trust you to have all this stuff out of here by the time we come back tonight or tomorrow?"

"Yes, but Jason I would let Robin choose the beds and stuff like that for the penthouse. She has good taste."

"Yes, she does. Alright that's what I will do. Just get this stuff that Carly decorated the penthouse with out of here."

"Will do, boss. What do you want done with it?"

"If there is anything you want take it and the rest see if any of the other guards want any of it. Throw the rest away or burn it."

"Got it! Jason, I hope this brings the other Jason back, the one who loved Robin more than anything."

"I am going to work on that. I now know that Carly set Robin up to tell AJ the truth about Michael. Carly is out of my life. Sonny and I have to go, but please take care of this while Sonny and I are away."

"You got it, boss." Johnny said, smiling.

"See you when we get back with Robin."

"Yes, see you then." Johnny knew that this was for the best. For Jason and Robin and he was happy for them.

Jason and Sonny head over to Sonny's penthouse and Sonny calls the pilot and tells him that he and Jason are taking a trip to Las Vegas and that they needed to leave soon. The pilot headed toward Sonny's plane to do the checklist. When Jason and Sonny got there 25 minutes later the plane was ready for take-off and they got clearance to take-off. They were in the air headed toward Las Vegas and Johnny was clearing out the penthouse so Robin could decorate. She was coming home, back where she belonged with Jason.

Please Review!


End file.
